Blood Stains
by TheDriftersDaughter
Summary: Manipulation, lies, deceit, hates and lust, this is a story of lost souls, and miserable people. Seeking Comfort in each other, will they survive a life neither wants or will the only things remaining be the bloodstains on the floor.


Just a few things.

A few legalities, I don't own twilight or anything associated with it. I do not get paid to play in her world.

A few more things, I posted this story under a different name BloodRedDaughter. It has now been Deleted. My stories will all be posted under TheDriftersDaughter.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Blood Stains**

It Started Before I knew you

In a life controlled by another, a little peace is all anyone ever wants. In a life, led by pain and death a little change can mean so much more. Moreover, in a life that has both, an ending to it is always sort out. For only so long can someone live under somebody else reign before it changes them, before it destroys them. Before everything they knew becomes something, they need to escape from, it's never a choice, the life lead and controlled by a tyrant kills them or, one day, they'll kill it. It's a natural progression, as natural as breathing. It's nature at its finest.

Even for a vampire that kind of life unhinges the strongest minds, maybe more so as it's harder to find relief in death. Jasper knew all that kind of life had to offer. He had run from it, only to find himself ensnared by a different mistress. Only to pin himself down and to force himself to deal with everyone else's emotions until they exhausted him.

Every day that he stayed cooped up in that house, he could feel his strength wane. Their emotions dragging him under a sea of discontentment, the stronger the emotions he absorbed into himself, the weaker he became, they always affected Jasper that way. It always felt like he was swimming in ice-cold water, as if he was attempting to swim against the tide as wave after wave forced him beneath the surface.

At least, back when he was with Maria, emotions were so much easier to handle. Newborns only felt two emotions, – Lust and anger—and, they bled into and fed each other. Back in those days, Jasper would isolate one emotion and pump it into the newborns. It created an enticing dance of manipulation. If he has wanted them to fight, he would bombard them with anger. If he wanted them to stop, he would pull the emotion away from them. They were like children when they claim wakefulness, the second the light goes off its almost guaranteed they would sleep. Their emotions were, neither, a delicate web that he needed to navigate carefully nor did they crush him as his Family's did, as they had for years.

When Isabella Swan became a member of his rag-tag family, the emotions became more intense. It was an answered prayer when Edward demanded his absence away from his little human. Jasper had a ready-made excuse to leave their newest pet alone and an escape from the sideshow attraction the Cullens would adopt.

After all Jasper was a danger to her.

Jasper could recall with perfect clarity the first time little Bella's scent hit him…. Oh, it was a day he would thank the gods for making him a vampire, her blood was the sweetest fucking smell he had ever come across. He had been alone when he first saw her. She was standing uncomfortably against the wall, listening to Mike Newton. He couldn't blame her for her discomfort. The lust he felt pouring off Mike could rival the newborns in The Southern Wars. That is when her scent hit him, and his mouth instantly filled with venom. He wanted so badly to walk over to that little girl and seduce her. It would have been a well-deserved meal.

She would have come willingly into his arms too, and he would have held her, whispered into her ear, and kissed her as if she was the only one he had wanted, could have ever wanted. She would have smiled up at him; her brown eyes filled with lust and trust… a deadly combination. He would have reciprocated with a gentle, loving and caring countenance. He would have teased her into a compliant mess. Then, and only then, would he have taken her, and she would have been his in every way. Her pleasure would block the pain of his bite, until it was too late. She would die, her brown eyes fading into a dull black and her pink blush gone forever. In his arms, she would take her last breath and succumb to an eternal sleep.

His fantasy was shattered then when his wife took his hand. He looked down at her out of reflex more than desire, he hide his anger and discontent behind a loving glance. It was a farce one they both played at, forever is a long time to be lonely. Therefore, they danced around the anger and disloyalty. They tried to beat each other at the game. They slowly tore at each other, barbs of well-placed words and chains of lies. His wife's small face looked content, but her eyes – those deep golden eyes – were screaming at him, baiting him. She was confused but not angry, obviously, Jasper had projected his lust around, but her visions had not been privy to his fantasy. For that, he was glad. He did not need her prying into that as she did with every other affair.

Unfortunately, for him, she danced beside him all the way to her next class, where she dropped a small kiss on his cheek and pranced into class. Jasper fought with himself to keep walking. Fighting his demon as it demanded he go find that sweet, succulent blood again. He had to keep in mind that she would be in class, a class that she had with his brother. Oh, if it had been Emmett in that class, it would have been harder to resist. Having Edward with her would guarantee her survival… for today at least. His mind reading brother would know what he wanted before he could even get there and he would then make some excuse to head him off, Yes, Isabella Swan was a very lucky girl to have crossed his demon's path and then be in a room with one of the only creatures that could possibly save her.

When Edward disappeared, Jasper fought harder to stop his beast from getting to her. Every day he would watch her. Every day he would formulate plans. And, every day something would hold him back from her. When Edward returned, Jasper distanced himself from his brother. He convinced everyone it was Edward's emotions that had ran him off – an easy excuse, it wasn't a lie, exactly, as his brother had worked himself into so many knots that it gave Jasper a constant headache.

When Edward saved her from Tyler's van, Jasper was beyond Angry – angry with Edward and with Bella. He was angry that this little human had caused so much discord in his mind. That she had been…- well, that her blood had him wanting her.

After she came to our house and Edward made his demands, Jasper ran. Edward was worried that if he stayed in the house, he would act, and then the family's carefully cultivated disguise would crumble.

Days….weeks... She was always around, haunting him. At school, she sat with them, even their home was saturated with her scent. The couch was marked in her smell, as were the walls. His family, save for Rose, liked it. They said it made them stronger.

Jasper hated it,

Every day and night, it was a reminder of her. It drove him insane and provoked his monster. He would gnash his teeth in want and fight Jasper for dominance. The day was coming Jasper knew it. He could feel it. His demon was getting harder to beat back and Jasper was getting tired of doing so.

Then they held her birthday party, The Major won. One paper cut, one over reaction and he snapped. The scent of her blood was stronger in the house than when James spilt her blood in the studio. Her pain, her trust, her anger… it all feed him.

The Major,

He rejoiced in the escape and the scent. He picked up the blood lust from every Vampire in the room. Nobody's blood lust more so than Edward's, his was potent and thick. The Major acted -he lunged for his kill- And he was so close too. Edward thwarted him – the desire Edward had to protect his kill from The Major was strong.

-Oh, yes, if nothing else, The Major loved to win his meal.

When Emmett and Rose ripped Jasper away from the fight, The Major was angry. He dropped Emmett with some well-placed lust. He hit Rose next she fought hard against the fabricated emotions until her mate stole her away.

They wanted to go back into the house and taste the blood that haunted them and they would have, Jasper and The Major would have claimed what they had desired so much, had the pixie-like-vampire not appeared. She distracted them. Between blood lust and anger, anger won out.

Together they fought with her. They yelled and screamed. Jasper and Alice tore at each other until well after Edward had returned from taking the human home, his emotion a wash with anger and relief. Jasper knew the little bastard well he could guess what was going to happen. Edward was predictable. When everything got hard, he would leave. Separate himself from his problems rather the deal with them.

Jasper stood stoically outside the family circle and watched Edward plea, beg and demand his family's absence from Bella's now irreparable life. He wanted everyone gone, convinced that without the vampires she would be safer. That she would be able to live a proper life. The Major had scoffed at the idea. Vampire kind had already hunted Bella, their presence had only increased the likelihood of another attack, and her knowledge of their world would lead her – and them – to their deaths. What Edward was proposing was to leave the child alone while she was still in danger. He wanted her to live, but he was leaving her to the mercy of James' mate.

He was so childish, certain in his knowledge that Victoria was no issue and that her attachment to James was nothing more than a passing fancy. All-knowing Edward would not understand the complexities of our emotions. People, dead or otherwise, do not go chanting about their attachments in their heads. They do with their emotions though. Jasper could tell him what James was to Victoria, but he was part of the problem. Edward would not listen to the monster that had tried to eat _his_ Bella. She was in danger from Jasper and only Edward had any idea how much so. That was why he was leaving. That is why he demanded The Family go first. Therefore, they did as the golden boy had told them to. Like perfect little soldiers, they had marched from her life, leaving nothing but a vindictive mate behind as a reminder.

Edward was depressed for months. He barely hunted. He never joined the family for any outings. He was dead, beyond being a vampire. He was a black hole of despair. Bella got the blame. Jasper got the punishments. However, not Edward, No, he was in _love_. He only wanted the girl, his mate.

Isabella Swan was nothing but a distraction to Edward. Her blood sang to him and he desired it, a common mistake. Lust did not equate love. Poor little Edward wouldn't know that. He only felt his desire and ran with it. After all, it was new and exciting, a forbidden desire, and like Adam and Eve, he ate the apple. Well, at least The Major had tried to, but it got them all banished.

Edward left after a couple of months, his departure lessoned the emotional strain Jasper had to deal with, unfortunately, and it no longer gave him an unlimited amount of time he could justifiably spend away from the others. The emotions were still hard to handle so he had some excuse and he never went alone. He had company, and while his wife worried over her brother, he would hunt – not to eat, but a cousin would accompany him and they would run the country.

Seduction is a powerful weapon, one that vampires embody. Together they would pry into the lives of the humans around them. They would pick the ones they wanted and then would have them. Their bodies beneath theirs, so warm and soft, so breakable, it was a treat just as forbidden as Bella was to Edward. Only their victims would wake up after a night of mind-blowing sex to return to their lives not knowing how close they had come to death in our arms. Jasper's desires would be satisfied and their secrets kept safe.

After Bella's "death" and Edward's suicide attempt, The Cullens had to return. The Major, so close to the surface, lusted over Bella. They longed to feel her beneath them as they had the other women. Jasper wanted to have her scream in pleasure while they drank deeply from her. He wanted to see her ivory skin stained red. Together they wanted to have everything she had to offer, and they wanted it all the time.

Long had the days of Jasper and his demon, wanting her dead gone, now they wanted her, needed her. They watched her, content to wait until they could claim her. They felt her displeasure build and her love for The Family dwindle. The little human had a righteous fury burning beneath the surface. They doubted she even knew it was there.

The family had been back a week when everyone and everything changed. Alice became distant, and Edward became dominant over both Bella and Alice. Jasper became angry that Bella let them both control her so much.

He relieved his anger with more forays into the human world, weekly he would meet Tanya or Kate, sometimes both, and they would stalk a new human. Kate liked to share hers. It was something Jasper would look forward too. Having a succubus share her humans was rare and nothing short of spectacular. He would feed lust into all three of them and watch as Kate had her way with many men and women. She would include Jasper often, and nearly as often, that human would die in the process. They neither felt pain nor would they know that they were about to die. It was instantaneous more often than not – a too quick of a movement as Kate mounted him, and the human would never see another day.

The guilt they felt was somehow stunted. It never ate at Jasper. Kate was worse off until they decided that they had died happy and without pain. If nothing else, it was a small comfort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's day had been relatively boring. Edward had been the same self- deprecating, masochist hidden underneath a skin of romanticized ideas. School had dragged on like a hot summer night with no cold water in sight and Alice pranced around spouting gibberish that barley sounded like English.

It was wearing on Bella's psych.

It was one thing to convince yourself that the one you loved was too good for you, but to drag on and on about it. And, really, who cares if those pants go with this top, or that Bella didn't wear the right clothes. She was comfortable, did it really matter that it didn't hug her body like a second skin. The truth of the matter was that after listening to it for a year. Bella had finally had it.

She tried to escape.

She tried to convince Edward to take her home. She dam near begged him. However, Alice had stepped in,

"Bell-la, Charlie already knows you're staying with us tonight" she whined, "Please, your dad has a double shift anyway."

Bella sighed heavily in response and dropped her head into her hands. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her anger by slowly counting to ten. She knew she had already lost. As usual, Alice played her hand leaving Bella with a fist full of cards and no game to play.

In one last attempt, she pled to Alice, hoping that god would get her away from these two before she suffocated.

"I just want to go home, Alice!" Bella sulked. She was on the verge of a breakdown. She could feel the sharp claws of anger and betrayal dig into her heart and the claws dug in just a little bit more when she heard Edward's deep chuckle and Alice's musical giggles.

The ride home after that was a quiet one, for Bella anyway. She had a feeling that Alice and Edward were still talking, that they were using her uninterested depression to hide their fast conversation. That idea didn't help her anger any. It didn't lesson until she heard the gravel beneath the wheels of the car. She began to relax a bit knowing she was so close to the mansion.

When they did arrive, Bella didn't bother to wait for Edward. The second the car stopped, she was out of it and headed towards the kitchen. She knew that's where she would find Esme, and in her mood, she needed the calming presence of her adopted mother.

"Hello, Bella." Esme chirped as she glanced over her shoulder. Bella tried to smile as she fell onto the stool. It didn't work, she saw the concern in Esme's eyes. It hurt to see Esme so worried so she buried her head into her arms. She felt her breath bounce off the cold marble and heard the sound of ceramic plate scraping against the marble top in front of her. It wasn't until she felt the cool pressure of a hand on her shoulder that she realised Esme had taken the seat beside her.

Bella looked up at her better-than-the-real-thing mother.

"You okay sweetie" Esme asked, her soft melodic voice washed over Bella, lending her comfort. She could see the understanding and concern in Esme's honey eyes and it made her appreciate her pseudo-mother even more. It filled Bella with a deep longing.

Renee would never have shown this much interest. She would have ignored Bella and nattered on about some new fad she had begun. Bella found her-self wishing more and more often that Renee had been at least half the mother that Esme was. It was with those thoughts that the guilt would crash over her. The feeling would gurgle up in her stomach and she would begin to feel nauseous. She closed her eyes tightly trying to control her rolling stomach. It wasn't that she hated Renee. Her mother was the best friend she could have had. Nevertheless, when you want to cry in your mother's arms you could always count on Renee to balk at the idea. To palm it off to someone else, Bella was aware of how that it affected her. She used to pride herself for her strength, and self-reliant attitude. Then she met Edward, he was everything she wished for all her life. He took care of her, watched over her. Destroyed her and built her back up again.

The longing to talk to Esme was heavy. She wanted to pour her heart out to someone who would listen. She wanted to cry and she needed to vent. The longing began to become over whelming. She could feel the prickling of tears in her eyes and knew her break down was coming closer.

She could feel Esme's hand drawing gentle calming circles on her shoulders. She sat up and looked at her, opening her mouth to spill all the things she had kept to herself, all the secrets that were festering away inside her.

Then she saw Edward, he was casually leaning against the doorframe a smile on his face and his cold eyes on her. The sight stayed her tongue. He would not let her talk; she knew that, he had stopped her so many times. Even when she tried to talk to him, his eyes would glaze over and his jaw would set. He would listen for maybe a few sentences, and then he would tell her that she was being a child, that he loved her and only wanted the best for her, that she was suffering from stress.

"I'm sure she's fine, Mum." His calm tone set Bella on edge. It held a warning for her to stay quiet. Her anger dug in again like a flexing hand, the claws slipped in deeper. She wished she could just scream at him, lash out at him, but it was impossible she was alone in this world of monsters.

Suddenly, she felt her anger slink away into the shadows of her mind and an unnatural calm seep into her bones. Her muscles relaxed and she sighed audibly in relief. Her eyes lazily swept to the door to see Alice float in the kitchen holding tightly to her husband's hand. She could see his unease. , it was nothing new he was always uneasy around her.

Bella relished Alice's interruption and Jasper's interference. She did not want the fall out to happen around Esme. She knew that, as a mother, Esme would blame herself and it was something she wanted to avoid. Esme was too pure in Bella's eyes to have that kind of burden on her shoulders.

Her mind faded from the sounds of Alice talking with Esme and Edward. It was just like them to want to drag the attention away. It hurt to think about the two of them like that and it made her feel childish. However, she needed Esme's calm presence around her.

She wanted her mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to Bella, she was being observed. He sat opposite her his mind cataloguing her face. It would be a while before he could do that again. He attempted to pin point her emotions but they were spiralling around her so fast he could almost see the tornado wrap around her fragile body. He had noticed lately that her anger was coming closer to the surface. Sluggishly bubbling away at her, biding its time before it erupted, and a sight it would be too. Hell would fall from the tiny brunette in front of him and he knew it would be an amazing sight.

What interested him the most was that her anger would rear its monstrous head when Alice and Edward were involved, not that he judged her for it. Shit, he lived her life for many years now. It hadn't been easy but when you wanted to forget your past and distance yourself from your mistakes, But, you adjust. He understood, so did Emmett to a degree. Unlike Emmett though, himself and Bella had no choice. Their chosen partners were control freaks.

They were truly similar — Bella and Jasper — angry, alone, and trapped.

He drew himself up quickly. He needed to leave before he thought about her anymore. His sudden movements startled the object of his thoughts. Her wide brown eyes caught his and he listened enthralled to her spluttering heart. She looked like a small scared animal to him in that moment. He had once heard Edward refer to her as a lamb, but her thought she looked like a deer — a tiny little, brown-eyed doe.

He felt himself laughing her small face looked so concerned, as if she had spotted death himself lurking in her shower. Funny really, perhaps if anything the human in front of him would be the person to see his sins. He shook his head at the idea. She was just another snack, a delicious diversion for them. Nothing would come of her relationship with the Cullens.

He was perfectly aware that he was trying to lie to himself. There was something special about the human in front of him. She owned something that would change their way of life, He hated her even more for that.

When she started laughing with him, he despised her. How could she be so innocent? He detested it. He wanted to show her how the world really was. Sneering at her, he left the kitchen and heard his brother demand her company. Jasper shook his head nobody knew about Edward and his issues, but Jasper did and he found Bella weak. She was weak that Edward controlled her. Weak that he could hurt her and Bella would never say anything about it and she was weak to live her life as a shade of herself.

He heard his wife hiss a warning at him as he approached the front door. It was a common warning. One the others thought was sentimental, he knew better. After all, he was just as weak as Bella.

"I'll be watching." He shook his head she may be watching but she never saw. Not unless he wanted her too and tonight was no different. It felt liberating to dodge her the way he did, you couldn't claim to be somebodies mate and not know how to keep secrets and his secrets, they were worth keeping.

The bar lights were low tonight. A new treat he supposed, add to the mystic of the place. To a human it would be. He could see clearly. From his seat at the bar, he watched the humans as they milled around with hands full of cheap liquor and even cheaper women. His eyes scanned the crowd.

He was looking for something particular tonight, something familiar.

He watched as women whispered behind their hands about him. The tall blonde at the bar with the arse hugging jeans. He heard them point out his long fingers and wonder to their friends, if only they knew. He heard them dare each other to approach him. Some did with a flimsy smile and a fruity drink. They weren't his type. He sent them on. A dose of fear later and they scuttled back into the arms of the other patrons.

His night seemed to be getting nowhere fast. He usually didn't fly solo it was rare. He usually had one of the succubi with him, Kate in particular. She found life in Alaska bored her, it lacked any adventure and her sisters wore her nerves thin. Tonight Kate was not in the mood to share her spoils with him. He often wondered what his life would have been like if he had _mated _with Kate.

She was beautiful, even for a vampire. Truthfully, Jasper placed her just beneath Rose. It was her attitude and her… _hungers_ that attracted him the most.

He caught a slight movement in the darkened corridor leading to the bathrooms. A man slowly emerged his clothes rumpled and his dark hair chaotic. He hastily ran his fingers through the mess in order to tame it as his eyes darted around the room. It wasn't the way he looked that got Jaspers attention, though it certainly warranted a catching glance.

No, it was his emotions.

The man felt empowered, relaxed and high. Something Jasper would have ignored if taken in with the state of the man's appearance. Adding the feeling of fear. It raised an eyebrow on Jaspers face. Again, the fear could be explained away as not a second later another man, obviously younger than the first, strutted out of the dark, gripped the elders shoulder, and pulled him towards the door in a hurry.

Sure a same sex hook up, was normal in today's society. However, both men smelt of a woman not each other. Both men had the stench of ejaculation about them but they had not been intimate with each other.

Jasper straightened quickly and deposited his half-empty glass of McCarthy's finest on the oak bar top. He listened carefully, drowning out the sounds of the loud music. He closed his eyes and listened carefully. It was then that he heard a small cry coming from the darkness. Undecided, he sat watching the shadows, wondering if he should walk into them to find the source.

He heard a shuffle and a quickly beating heart. He opened his eyes and stared into the dark as the third figure emerged.

Immediately he knew something was wrong. His ears pricked at the wounded whimpering and his nostrils flared at the acidic smell of blood, alcohol and sex.

His heart dropped, he knew that stench. It was a smell he had become accustomed to both in his latter human years and his time with Maria.

It was a common occurrence for men to take what they want in the desperate times of war, Vampires where no different.

Just more violent

They haunted him, those women he could not or would not save. He heard them scream and he heard them cry, begging to 'just die' as men and monsters tore them apart from the inside out. He could still feel their blood beneath his feet and on his hands. It was a sight and experience he was running from, it was one of the reasons he stayed with the Cullens.

They were civilised and… clean.

With them, he didn't have to watch the victims eyes dim as their life was fucked out of them. He didn't have to watch as the newborn vampires tore them apart, alive or dead, to satisfy their thirsts. He did not have to listen to their screams and whimpers, their begging.

Even better, was that he could remember her face. He did not have to relive it but he wanted to. She was his ghost, His reason to repent.

A loud, blood-curdling scream drew his mind back into the present. The humans had noticed the women now. Her red dress nothing more than scrap, hanging off her body. Her face and body, battered and beaten, her arm broken, and blood running down the insides of her thighs pooling between her feet. As He watched the pool increase, so did His anger. He could smell those men on her. When he looked back up at her, his eyes caught hers. They held fear, shame, a strong burning hatred, , and angry, he could see and feel the deep penetrating cold fury that she was holding on to and in that minute he knew if she saw those men again she would kill them. Her anger was so strong. It would help her survive. Rape was worse than death; a rape victim had to live with their scars for all eternity. Jasper caught her eyes and he felt pride for the unknown women.

He smiled vindictively.

Their lives where forfeit.

She judged and sentenced them to death, a death he would happily lead them too.

Quickly he strode from the bar, his anger burning white hot, followed by the resounding crash of the doors locking behind him into the dark. The ally way ahead of him was sparsely speckled with partygoers. Most of them entertained by the mouths of their companion, others the idea of such an encounter. He dragged his breath in through his teeth, scenting the air that passed through his lips. They curved in satisfaction. The men were still close the air was thick with their scents. This was his domain, here in the dark and those men were going to live to regret their actions and die begging.

He hissed underneath his breath startling the delicate little princess that was walking in front of him. With a cautious look at Jasper, she scurried away from him her short tight dress riding up her pale smooth thigh.

His smile brightened

It was time to hunt.

Shifting back a step into the shadows, He followed their trail. He could hear the sirens in the distance and could hear the sounds of laughter before him. The further The Major followed the scent, the hungrier he got. His ears pricked at the sounds of the men he now stalked. Their bodies stank of alcohol and her. He couldn't mistake them. The rosy musk of their victim clinging to them was a beacon to him – One that was lit and bright, calling to him like a siren.

The major crouched in the shadows of the alley they were pissing in… waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He stealthily picked his way closer to the silent pair. Circling them as they relieved themselves on what would become their deathbed.

The Major watched as the tallest one picked his phone from his pocket and dialled while turning his back to his partner, who was now hurling on his shoes, his emotions a cocktail of restlessness, hatred, desire, and disbelief. Jasper stubbled slightly as the man purged his body of the toxins he had ingested. He could tell the man was reliving the memory, with each retch he made his remorse grew. It wouldn't be enough to save him from death, but it was enough to halt the vindictive blood lust that was pumping through Jasper. He smiled cruelly as he snatched him quickly into his arms his hand smothering his surprised yelp.

With a quick snap of his spine, Jasper tore into the man's neck drinking down the crimson alcohol flowing freely from the wound. With each mouthful, Jasper could feel as his extremities pulse with a power they had not held for many, many years. A cruel, delighted smirk graced his face. As his demon feed him with bliss and contentment, Jasper had chained his demon for so long. He had fought him so much. He had held himself back from his nature trying to fit into the life the Cullen family had carved for themselves. All those years of repressing his monster had turned them into a time bomb. That he relished the feeling of rightness he now had. Together Jasper and his demon would destroy someone darker then they could ever be. He had paced like a caged animal until an opportunity had shown itself, an opportunity just like this one.

Jasper dropped the now depleted corpse at his feet. The second man was still talking on the phone, unknowing of his friends' demise. Jasper could hear the women on the other end of the phone — his wife — seemingly unhappy that he was still out. Jasper stepped carefully over the corpse, tasting the emotions radiating from his next victim. Unlike his companion, he was elated, his emotions calm. The type of prey The Major loved, Men who held themselves higher than others, Men who lived to torment the weaker beings, Monsters who fed parasitically from the world around them. Monsters like Jasper.

Silently Jasper stalked closer to him until he was barely a whisper behind him. Jasper stood waiting for that moment, when he would turn around and look into the eyes of the devil. The moment the mortal in front of him would realise he was about to die a horrible painful death.

"I suggest you tell her 'goodbye'," Jasper snarled his hand lashing out for the phone. The man's voice faulted as his phone disintegrated in Jaspers hand over his shoulder. The man growled out a weak warning and curses falling from his lips as he turned to face Jasper. Jasper enjoyed the way his emotions shifted from anger to fear as he took in the blood stained clothes and deep black eyes of the creature in front of him. Quicker than his human eyes could track, Jasper's hand snapped up and gripped at his throat. He never applied pressure, just held him as the smirk grew.

"You have acted very… depraved," Jasper whispered, his voice ice and velvet, his nails digging into the scums soft flesh. The quickening of the pulse beneath Jasper's palm excited his demon. "I should do the same to you as you did to that woman." Jasper felt the man try to swallow against the pressure his hand now held over his throat. "Luckily for you, I won't dirty my dick like that." The man's relief crashed over him causing a cruel laugh to trickle from the back of Japer's throat, "But unluckily for you my… skill set allows for a lot more pain" his fear was addictive. It pulsed steadily from his body like waves over rocks. His adrenaline spiking increased the potency of his blood, burning through the alcohol in his system. Jasper was glad he wanted this man to be aware of everything that was about to happen to him.

With a malicious smirk, Jasper wrapped his hand around the soft humans arm, tightening his hold slowly applying enough pressure to snap it with a sharp crack. The man tried to scream but Jasper held his throat closed. It came out as nothing more than a painful gurgle.

"Yes! That hurt" Jasper struck out at the man's face. Backhanding it so hard it shattered his cheekbone and jaw. Jasper released him as his face snapped to the side, allowing the momentum to carry him. He landed, sprawled undignified in his friend's vomit.

"So much pain, I can feel it you know?" Jasper chuckled to himself as he watched the man struggle to gain his footing on the soiled cement. "Your pain, your fear, I can feel it all" The man struggled against the pain to remain standing. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were beginning to seal shut with the trauma. He scurried away from Jasper moaning around his broken bones. Clumsily he slipped away from the wall and tripped, landing heavily on his already broken arm.

Roughly, Jasper caught him and threw him into the side of the building, his nose crunching on impact, his body snapping a small water pipe, soaking them both and washing away the evidence. He sat unmoving, sobbing in a puddle of blood, vomit, and water.

"Would you like me to stop?" Jasper whispered his fingers trailing down the wound flesh of the humans face. He gripped at his jaw and delighted in the squeal of pain he emitted. "Did she ask you to stop? Beg you to leave her alone? Bargain with you for her life?" The Major roared in delight at the sight of his prey. The image of him bleeding and broken would be an image that Jasper would always remember. Gripping the man's wrist, he yanked him from the ground his shoulder dislocating under the pressure, eliciting a strangled scream from him.

"Do you feel stronger now? Do you feel like a man?" His face was nothing more than a battered piece of meat, his blood soaking Jasper's hands and clothing. "I should prolong your death," He whispered in his ear. "But I have a need, one you can fulfil. You see I am so very thirsty." Slowly Jasper raised his hand to the bloodied man's neck still holding the man off the ground by his dislocated arm. He stared deeply into the fading blue eyes and tore his fingernail through his neck, Jasper felt the muscle fibres untie and his artery burst under the pressure and relished the feel of the flesh breaking beneath his fingertips.

"I'll see you in hell," Jasper growled baring his teeth. With that, he pulled his hand away, a spray of blood spurted from the wound, splattering against the cement. He pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the man's chest, his hand gripping the short hair at the back of his neck using it to pull his head to the side. Jasper lapped at the wound like a starving dog. The blood tasted sweet and sour, the alcohol and adrenalin muddying the natural sweetness of his blood. Still Jasper drew his life force inside of him, sedating his demon with the pleaser of a fresh kill.

Only when his heart had shuddered to a stop did Jasper drop him to the ground. Jasper stared at the bodies on the ground. He felt no guilt for their deaths. He felt no displeasure at the sight of the massacre. Jasper felt whole, right, for the first time in a long time did Jasper feel normal. His emotions were calm. The Major was pleased and proud.

Silently Jasper searched through his prey's pockets and found a small blade. Taking it, He made his way to his first victim. Slowly he knelt next to the man. He took a deep breath, in some cultures. Decimating a body will stop the soul of the deceased from finding any peace. Forever tormented in a plane between life and death.

Jasper stared at the innocent looking blade in his hand. Ironing out his personal beliefs, he thought through all his religious and cultural understandings.

And decided

"You two brought this on yourselves. May your afterlife be full of pain as your victim's life will now be," he whispered into the darkness, slashing the blade quickly though the bodies at his feet. Separating their body parts, he removed their offending parts and tore their eyes from their sockets. He removed their hands from their wrists and feet from their ankles. No matter where these men went, they were going unprotected. Unable to defend themselves from the pain and humiliation they would suffer for their actions.

"Nicely done, Major."

Jasper stiffened his body stilling. "What are you doing here?" he stood, carefully surveying the alley.

"A little Birdie told me shit is about to get ugly." Jasper heard him chuckle "What did these two do then? Or are you just up for some blood and gore?" he asked as he emerged from the darkness at Jasper's side. Jasper took in the sight of his brother. It had been a long time since he had been in Peter's presence, and even longer since they stood together in a sea of blood. Peter hadn't changed. He was relaxed, his crimson eyes as bright as ever, the blood lying around didn't seem to be affecting him in the slightest, and he surveyed the scene with a critical eye.

"How long have you been here?" Jasper demanded, ignoring his question.

"Not long, just long enough to hear your heartfelt words about the afterlife." He shook his head. "Something personal?" he asked quietly.

"You could say that. If Char had been here, I wouldn't have had to do anything. And If Rose was here…" Jasper sighed deeply, "These men would be nothing but chunks of meat on the road" Peter's brow creased.

"Oh! That bad then?" He glared at the remains of the two men. Jasper sighed again, his actions seemingly answering the new comer's questions. "Okay, Jas, it's time to head to Forks. Char will meet us on the way." He walked deeper into the shadows before leaping onto the fire escape. Jasper looked around the ally way again noticing a dumpster at the back. He gathered the body parts and threw them in, flicking a match over his shoulder and following sedately behind Peter. He was not looking forward to getting back home.


End file.
